SU ULTIMO DESEO
by tori-kimura
Summary: La mejor amiga de Sasuke, Noriko Uzumaki tiene un trágico pasado puesto desde pequeña fue separada de su hermano gemelo Naruto Uzumaki, ahora que su padre a muerto, ella decide buscarlo, pero no logra completar su sueño de reunirse con el...
1. Yûjî Amistad

Este fic me ha tomado mucho tiempo hacerlo, no porque este largo sino porque, no tenía tiempo -.-u. Se lo dedico a sheymi, a mi hermanito del alma ¡te quiero hermanito!, a kari (aunque no guste el yaoi XD).

Esta es la moto de Noriko para los que la quieran conocer: .

Ya si damos comienzo al fic, espero les guste.

_Su Último Deseo_

_Por: Hakari_

yûjô – amistad

Era una mañana tranquila de primavera, los estudiantes caminaba en todas direcciones, la preparatoria Hikari, un chico recargado en un árbol, con expresión pasible, tenia los ojos cerrados como meditando, de piel clara, cabellos azabaches y ojos negro carbón, llevaba puesto un una camisa blanca y corbata negra, con pantalones del color azul marino.

En la calle que daba para a que ya escuela se escuchara un estruendoso sonido que mucho identificaban, el ruido era más es remitente en lo que se cercaba. Se trataba de una motociclista que venia conduciendo a mas de 120 Km/h, cuando estuvo punto de llegar la a entrada bajo la velocidad de forma brusca.

Entro el estacionamiento bajo la atenta mirada de muchos que ya conocían su forma de llegar. Bajo de la moto la cuan es color plateado, era una **Guzzi Norge 1200 GT** , muy bien cuidada. Cuando estuvo completa mente en la tierra se pudo ver una chica, traía puesto unas botas negra asta los tobillos de tacón de 3 centímetros, una falda en tablones negra circular hasta las rodillas, unas medias de red, una chaqueta de mezclilla, que daba la apariencia de ser vieja y estar desgastada, bajo la chaqueta, usaba un blusa color naranja, en el centro un logo que decía "Ángel" y dos alas salían de de los lados, tenia un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sequito el casco de seguridad dejando ver su hermoso rostro, era de piel tostada, ojos azul cielo, sus labios brillaban tenue mente por un censillo glos transparente que usaba, dos rayitas horizontales cruzaban ambas mejillas, tenia los cabellos amarados en un cebolla, se soltó la liga que los sujetaba para que sus hebras doradas cayeran, tenia el cabello asta la cintura, pero se lo amaraba para que si usar mejor el casco, tomo su bolsa que estaba en la parte trasera.

Camino mientras los chicos no dejaban de verla y prácticamente se la comían así, había otros que séle insinuaban, ella solo los ignoraba mientras buscaba algo a su alrededor, sonrió al encontrarlo, mientras caminaba mas rápido para poder encontrarse con esa persona.

-buenos días-dijo ya estando frente al chico moreno- siento la tardanza tuve que pasar a recoger unas cosas a la lavandería- dijo con una sonrisas.

-no hay problema- se separo del árbol y comenzó a minar, la chica la siguió de prisa, a acomodándose a su lado, los chico caminaba bajo la atenta mirada de todos, mas que nada miraban a la rubia, que para muchos era un sueño inalcanzable pues siempre estaba acompañada del moreno, muchos decían que era algo más que amigos, pero eso no rea cierto, y casi todos lo pensaban, mas le moreno fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se comiera con la vista a la chica, pero no era por que le gustara o fueran pareja, la rubia era su amiga casi hermana, y a ¿quinen la gusta que se coman con la mirada a su hermana?.

Caminaron esta llagan a uno de los edificios de color blanco, subieron asta la segunda planta, ye garos hasta un salón que decía "clase 189" y entraron se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares el azabache se sentaba 4 asientos hacia atrás junto a la ventan donde podía mira el patio, mientras la rubia sentaba a su lado en la siguiente hilera.

-Oe Sasuke ¿hiciste la tarea de mate?- pregunto la rubia

-Si ¿por?- pregunto el chico.

-Es que ayer no me dio tiempo de hacerla…. ¿No me la prestas? – pregunto con la voz mas dulce que pudo.

-Te quedaste hasta tarde viendo anime ¿otra ves?- inculpo.

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke- teme!!!- se protegió.

-Entonces te quedaste en la PC toda la noche en el Chat seguro-

-Nop.- el chico levanto una ceja- me leí un fic jejejeje-

-Y por eso no hiciste la tarea-

-Ya deja de preguntar… y si no la ice por leer y si no, no te la estaría pidiendo-lo miro desafiante- y que me la darás ¿si o no? sasuke-teme-

La miro un rato la chica hizo un puchero que los ojos de cualquiera seria adorable.

-Está bien, para que veas hoy voy a cambiar- dijo la ojiazul.

- ¿En cerio?- dudo

- Si- reafirmo, haciendo que por un momento el azabache se emocionara- hoy…. se la pediré a Lee-chan!!!!- dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras que al moreno le caía una gota.

-"No cambia"- pensó el moreno.

La rubia camino unos asientos más y ay encontraba un chico pelinegro de cejas muy pobladas.

- Hola Lee-chan-saludo legre la chica

-Hola Noriko- dijo el chico.

-Me preguntaba… si podrías prestarme la tarea de mate- pido amable.

-Por supuesto-busco en su mochila, esta hallar una libreta. La cual le dio- aquí tienes-

-Gracias!!!- dio un beso en la mejilla del chico como muestra de su gratitud, mi entras que a Lee se le ponían rojas las mejillas. Se alejo dejando al chico.

La rubia se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a copiar el trabajo de su amigo a su libreta, mientras el moreno se sentado a su lado miraba por la ventana.

La primera clase no se hizo esperar, y así las demás, Noriko le paso su libreta Lee una hora entes de matemáticas, y casi son descubiertos, de no ser por que el prefecto entro antes de para dar un aviso, bendito el prefecto por eso.

El final de las clases llego, y la hora de marcharse sus respectivas casa también, Noriko y Sasuke se hallaba en el estacionamiento, platicando.

-Entonces hoy no trajiste tu coche….mmm… y ¿como venirte a la escuela? – pregunto la rubia recargada en su motocicleta.

-Me trajeron- contesto cortante.

-¿Quién?- dijo con curiosidad, la pensó un poco, y al ver que su amigo no repondría, supo quien.- te trajo tu aniki- no pregunto, confirmo.- y ¿como te iras?-

El azabache no respondió.

-Bueno sube- le dijo indicándole la moto.

-Yo subir me ha ¿"eso"?-

-Oe es esto o llamar a tu aniki como si fuera servicio de taxis- diciendo esto el moreno ce acerco a la motocicleta resignado, la rubia solo mostró una sonrisa.

-Bien a ti te toca usar el casco ridículo-dijo y le entrego un casco blanco, de forma redonda, el azabache se lo pudo- bueno a ti no se te ve tan ridículo- se pudo el suyo para después montar la moto seguido del moreno, que se su jeto de su cintura.

La moto se encendió y el motor comenzó a sonar, la chica arnaco, asiendo que el pelinegro se aferra cada ves mas la cintura de su amiga.

La chica sabia que trayendo a su azabache amigo atrasa no podía conducir ala velocidad que a ella le gustaba, subió la colina y ce fue por el lado derecho de la calle,

El chico al notar que su amiga no lo estaba llevando hacia su casa pregunto:

-!!!!¿Adonde vamos?!!!!- grito pues con la velocidad que llevaba no creería que lo escuchara.

-!!!!Estaba pensando en ir a comer espero no te moleste!!!!- grito sin apartar la vista del camino.

-!!!!Está bien¡¡¡¡- contesto. No es que a Sasuke le dieran miedo las motos, sino que tenia mala experiencia con los objetos con 2 ruedas. Empezando por su primera bicicleta que para aprender a conducirla se callo sabe dios cuantas beses, y choco con más de 40 árboles antes de aprender como controlar bien el manubrio, pero como buen Uchiha que era, el orgullo era mas grande y así tardara mas de 6 mese aprendió, anduvo en la condenada bici para darle gusto a su padre, para depuse abandonar, la comprara se su coche.

En camino su amiga era diferente, ella amaba su moto y las emociones fuertes.

Recorrieron unas cuadras más y se detuvieron enfrente de una pequeña tienda, la rubia se estaciono, y pago el motos para depuse bajar junto a sasuke y dejar los casco en la motocicleta.

La chica entro, haciendo que la campanita que estaba, en la parte superior de la puerta sonara, indicando la llegada de un cliente. Seguida por sasuke

-Hola Uzumaki-san- saludo el dependiente de la tienda la ver llegar a la joven.

-Hola – contesto con una sonrisa, y Lugo sentarse en uno de las sillas de la barra.

-Para que venimos aquí, sabes que a mi no me gusta esa cosa-dijo un poco molesto le moreno.

-Aun no entiendo como no te pude gustar, si el ramen es de lo mas delicioso-defendió la chica, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sabe a calcetín- la chica le mando una mira acerina, para después resignarse.

-Está bien solo déjame pedir y después comemos lo que tu quieras ¿si?-

-Ok -dijo el pelinegro.

-Así me gusta-dijo con la sonrisa ya mas grande- señor me da un ramen especial para llevar- dijo alzando le brazo para que el sujeto, supiera quien le hablaba.

-Enseguida- y desapareció una cortina.

-Pasemos a compra lo que te gusta y vamos a mi casa a comer ¿te parece?-

-si – dijo sin prestar tanta atención- para que tanta atención- cuestiono.

-pues hace tiempo que no comemos juntos y- se betuno un poco- tengo lago que decirte-dijo muy feliz

El Jove solo la miro con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el dependiente llego con una bolsa en las manos.

-Aquí tiene- le entrego la bolsa a Nori, esta le pego- vuelvan pronto-dijo antes de que salieran.

La rubia puso la bolsa con remen en un compartimiento en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Para después subir junto con su amigo .Arranco y condujo unas cuadras mas adelante, haya había un tienda de comida tailandesa que era la favorita del azabache.

Bajaron, y depuse de poner le seguro al motocicleta. Bajaron, a un restaurante, mas lujoso que la tienda donde pasado a compra el remen de la rubia, el ojinegro ordeno lo que mas le apetecía en ese momento, Curry de pollo a la leche de cocoy la chica también, ordeno Langostinos al té verde.

-No ce como puedes comer tanto- pico, para molestar.

-A un estoy en crecimiento, debo alimentarme bien.-se defendió.

-Si comes así, crecerás a los lados- dejo sin, mirar. Iba decir algo pero la señorita llego con lo qua bien pedido.

-Aquí tiene- entrego el paquete, a los jóvenes.

Sasuke pago, y Lugo se retiraron.

La casa de la chica no quedaba lejos, vivía en un Conjunto habitacional, llegaron y guardo la moto en estacionamiento, bajaron sus cosas junto con la comida.

Y subir las escaleras hacia su departamento que estaba en el tercer piso, estuvieron un rato en la puerta mientras la rubia buscaba sus tarjeta, cuando por fin la ayo, la paso por el seguro electrónico[N/H: donde vivía se usa un sistema de seguridad de tarjetas, como el de los hoteles grandes]. Para después abrir, pasaron los dos, era un departamento sencillo, pero realmente grande, en el recibidor, había una mesa al centro, y un par de cojines, al fondo estaba la cocina, y un pasillo que daban la baño y al habitación de la rubia, había un mueble en la en una equina, dentro se encontraba una urna que tenia escrito "Minato Namikaze", un incienso, junto a una fotografía de un hombre rubio sonriendo, de piel tostada, y ojos azules.

-Ya llegue-se acerco al buró de una de la espinas de la habitación, don de estaba la urna, se gacho asta quedar a la altura de la foto-buenas noches otoo-san-dijo con una sonrisa, el moreno paso y coloco las cosas en la mesa, que estaba en le cetro de la sala. Sentó sobre uno de los cojines, la chica se dirijo la cocina, para regresar con uno platos.

Se sentó igual en uno de los cojines de aquella pequeña mesa, y en peso a sacar el contenido de las bolsas, puso su ramen primero y liego saco el platillo de su amigo, así que se sirviera en uno de los platos.

Así comieron en silencio, Sasuke fue le primero en terminar, a Nori todavía le faltaba su platillo tailandés, así que Sasuke solo la veía comer en silencio, miraba como se metía uno de los langostinos a la boca, Lugo la cerraba, masticaba, y tragaba, y repetía el proceso. A Noriko no le molestaba en lo absoluto, la atenta mirada el Uchiha, ya se había a acostumbrado.

Cuando termino, hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno es atrevía a decir nada, la rubia por no saber como en pesar la conversación y el moreno por no interrumpir lo que quizás le quería decir.

Pasó más tiempo y nadie decía nada, el moreno se empezó a preocupar, pues ella nuca era así, simple estaba ablando y había beses en las que no hallaba como callarla, y ahora ese silencio no le estaba gustando. Estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo pero…

-Recuerdas la promesa que ice cuando era niña- dijo, miro hacia otro lado, mas especifico, le buró donde estaba las cenizas de su padre, el moreno solo miro con mas curiosidad -la de encontrara un día… a mi hermano.

El moreno bajo su mirada- si

-Pues…-se detuvo como dudando- ya e cumplido- volteo y miro al moreno mostrándole un nostálgica sonrisa.

El azabache parpadeo un momento. El conocía bien la historia de su amiga. De pequeña sus padres se separaron, también a ella y a su hermano, ellos son gemelos, recuerda muy poco del pues era chica y solo le vio una vez de lejos, lo quería mucho a pesar de que nunca tuvo contacto con el, ella se fue con su padre mientras, su hermano se quedo con su madre, cundo se mudo el se empeño a en borrar todo rastro de que el algún día existió. La llevo a diverso siquiatras, alegando que su hija decía tener dicho hermano que no existía, así estuvo casi cinco año de siquiatra en siquiatra, asta que decido fingir un recuperación, pero por dentro el recuerdo de su hermano a un existía.

El la conocía des hace15 año, en el que le coto lo que tubo que pasar, el sufrimiento y el dolor, todo lo que le cian lo psicólogos, terapia por terapia, como la consideraban loca, el solo miraba, y le dolía verla sufrí a si, como cundo le empezaron a dar tratamiento por pastillas, porque se ponía agresiva cuando al guíen no le creía, o dejaba comer por capricho, y su cuerpo palidecía, se ponía débil, y asta el color de sus hermoso ojos azul cielo se opacaba por la falta de alimento, o cuando estuvo punto de moría por un sobre dosis a los 9 años, solo por que la enfermera que le cuidaba no sabia como mantenerla tranquila. Y a pesar de todo eso, ahora estaba hay a los 16 años, mostrando le a todos la alegra que tenia con una sonrisa que hacia pensar que era la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero no sabían que tras esa elegirá, solo había sufrimiento y dolor.

-Ya pasado un año desde el fallecimiento de mi padre- dijo la rubia- y creí que ya era el momento de empezar con mi promesa- se paro, fui ata el buró y tomo un paquete que se encontraba en sima, se sentó en el lugar que entes ocupaba.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto el moreno.

-Eh contratado a un investigador privado-dijo entregando una tarjeta al pelinegro- su nombre es Neji Hyuuga-dijo.

-¿Por qué? no me dijiste esto antes- dijo tomando la tarjeta-que tal si es un estafador o algo así-

-Ja, y tú crees que le voy dejar la investigación de mi hermano a cualquiera- lo miro ofendida-es el mejor que hay en la ciudad, y aunque es algo cara su tarifa pude pagar una parte, me entrego esto-le mostró el sobre que tenia,- es la primera parte de el informe y todo lo que puede adarme por la cantidad de dinero que le di-

El moreno miro el sobre venían muy pocas cosa y datos.

-Pronto… Sasuke pronto-le miro con alegría, y mostrándole una sonrisa que solo ella podía darle-pronto estaré de nuevo con mi hermano.

.::Continuara::.

Notas finales

Hari: ¿Cómo quedo ne?, le eche muchas ganas espero que les haya gustado :D

Nori: si, voy a ver a mi hermanito wiii, y sasu es muy malo ¿no pudiste hacerlo mas amable?

Hari: si lo hacía amable estaría fuera de la realidad -.-, bueno ya me despido. Sayooo

Nori: no olviden los comentarios o no ay 2 capi ne

Hari: claro que abra segundo capi, dejen comentarios para saber en que mejorar

Nori: bayni!!!!!

_Hola creo ke tarde mucho pero, es ke actualizare cada mes , agedescao alos ke me dejaron comentarios GRACIAS!!!._

_Aclaración. Naruto no me pertenece por ke si fuese asi la historia seria otra kukuku._

_Capitulo 2 Shi-Muerte._

_No todo en esta vida puede ser de color rosa_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Shi-Muerte.

Era un día soleado, todos lo alumno de la preparatoria Hikari, se encontraban sentados en la explanada centra, pues ese día era uno de los días mas importantes, después del festival cultural, en se día iban todas las universidades de la ciudad y mas allá del país, iba hacer propaganda y hacer preinscripciones, había de todo tipo desde academias militares, navales, de aviación, de gastronomía, técnicas, de medicina, entre otras.

Todo estaba calmado y tranquilo, esperaba las indicaciones de la directora, y que dieran la apretura del "festival universitario", vestían el uniforme por odres de la directora, que era pantalón, negro, camisa de manga larga color blanco, y corbata negra, para los chico. Para las chicas era casi lo mismo, falda a tablones negra, blusa de manga larga color blanco, un listón negro atado en le cuello .

Noriko y Sasuke se encontraban en las filas de atrás, la rubia esta cruzada de piernas, platicándole al azabache del nuevo manga yaoi que estaba leyendo.

-Te digo ese chico es de lo mas lindo-sus ojitos brillaban la recordar eso- aun que el maestro no se queda atrás.

-Aja-el moreno nada mas le hacia como que lo escuchaba para que su amiga no se enojara- y ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Reverse- dijo emocionada-no puedo esperar a que salga el siguiente tomo.

PONC PONC

Se escucho un molesto ruido del lado del foro, todos voltearon concentrando su atención, el la persona que estaba tras el micrófono haciendo pruebas de sonidos.

-SE OYE!!-se escudo el estridente sonido de estática- PROBANDO, PROBANDO, 1, 2, 3, PROBANDO-muchos alumnos se tapaban los oídos, por el molesto sonidos.

El hombre tras el micrófono, cedió su lugar a una mujer de cabellos, castaños y lentes, que se veía muy tímida, traía una especia de gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo, puso sus brazos frente a su pecho cubriéndose mas.

-Etto…primero que nadar quiero dar la bienvenida a todos- hablo con voz suave y dulce, era la directora de la preparatoria- y quiero dar por iniciado- siso un pausa, por un minuto su mirada brillo con cierta malicia, y su semblante dulce cambio, puso una mano en la gabardina, para quitarla de un tiro, haciendo la volara bario metros arriba.-EL FETIBAL UNIVERSITARIO!!!- grito, el vestuario que traía era casi el mismo que el de las estudiantes, la misma blusa blanca, pero esta estaba mas ceñida a su cuerpo, con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, haciendo que sus pechos se vieran mas grandes, la falda estaba a medio muslo, unas botas asta las rodillas con tacones de 7 cm.- agradezco a todos por su presencia esta mañana, mas que nada los representantes de todas y cada una de las universidades que hoy nos acompañan.- tomo el micrófono, de el caballete, empezó a caminar por todo el foro.- quiero que sepan que no es obligatorio que escojan ahora un lugar para estudiar no se presionen, piénsenlo bien, y relájense.-hizo un pausa, camino sensual mente de regreso- pasen un lindo día y recuerden…DIVIERTANSE-guiño un ojo de forma coqueta.

Si era la directora, muy rara pero divertida le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Muchos chicos se pararon de sus asientos para aplaudir y chiflarle a la directora.

Ese sería un día muy largo.

El patio de la escuela esta llena de cubículos de información donde las universidades asían promoción y reclutaba aspirantes, y los chicos caminaban, miraban algunos se tomaban fotos con algunos chicos y chicas uno formados de las escuelas militares de la región.

- ¿Que crees que deba escoger Sasuke?- pregunto la rubia al azabache, que caminaba distraída mente ignorando a la rubia.

- Umm no se lo que quieras-

- Que te parece gastronomía!!!- la rubia de detuvo en frente de uno de uno de los pabellones, donde había bocadillos gratis, y uno chico vestido con una filipina, ofreciendo folletos.

La chica tomo un folleto mientras le ofrecian unos dedos de novia- Oishi!, Sasu debes probar esto esta delicioso-

- Sabes que no me gustan los dulces- el azabache se rehusaba a abrí la boca, pero de todos modos termino comiendo se el dichoso postre.

-¿No están deliciosos?, que te parecería que yo aprendiera hacer estas maravillas- decía con estrellas en los ojos, mirando ilusionada el folleto.

- Si es que no quemas primero la cocina- dijo el azabache, bajando ala ojiazul de su nube.

- Que malo eres Sasuke!!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo todo lo pabellones por capricho de la rubia que ahora cargaba feliz con gorras, camisas, tasas, lapiceros, cuadernos, 2 mochilas, 1 bolso, y como 60 folletos de distintas escuelas. Mientas el usaba una gorra que la rubia le había puesto ala fuerza.

- Pero que tarde tan productiva- sonreía con su montón cosas en simas.

Iba a decir algo cuando.

"Uchiha Sasuke, reporte se a área administrativa, Uchiha Sasuke, reporte se a área administrativa"

- Parce que ya tiene los resultados- susurro la rubia.

-Eso espero- se quito la gorra, y se dirijo a los edificios,

- Te espero en el estaciona miento, no tardes!!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol se ocultaba, dando paso la noche en la ciudad, la rubia de encontraba junto a su moto esperando a que el azabache regresara.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el azabache, poniéndose al lado de la rubia.

- Te tardaste- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

- Es que me retrasaron con su discursito- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio.

-¿Bueno y que paso?-

- Si quede- el azabache dio una media sonrisa, mientras la rubia se le lanzaba para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Kiaaaaa genial, te dije que podrías, ¿acaso no lo dije?, por su puesto que te los dije, felicidades, esto ay que celebrarlo, iremos a "Whit".- la rubia estaba muy emocionada mientras subía a su moto.

-¿A "Whit"? pero eso queda del otro lado de la ciudad-

- Pero esta es una ocasión especial- dijo dándole un sonrisa a la cuala el no podía negarse.- ya iré primero.- dijo arrancando la moto.

Sasuke se le miro alearse, no sabía por que pero no tenia un buen presentimiento. Sin más se subió a su auto.

Para llegar al restaurante al que la rubia que ria ir había que cruzar la cartera, se retraso un poco y no podía ver la moto de la oji azul, pero entrando la carretera, lo coches disminuyeron considerable mente, ya podía divisar la moto, que estaba un auto delante de el. Ya era tarde ya la cartera estaba oscura, y de nuevo es presentimiento lo inundo.

No supo cundo paso, el todo paso tan rápido y ala ves tan lento.

El auto enfrente de le perdió el control, moviéndose de un lado a otro, en un momento súbito acelero.

No supo como describirlo.

Todo paso frete a sus ojos.

Y él no pudo hacer nada.

Vio como el auto arroyaba la moto plateada, y esta pasaba por enzima de este. Como salía volando por el aire.

Oyó gritos, el rechinado de las ruedas, un golpe.

El olor de la gasolina, la sangre.

Cuando salio del coche, las piernas le temblaban, salió corriendo hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica que era rodeado por un charco de sangre, le miro y se arrodillo, como pudo el quito el casco, y la brazo a su pecho, no supo que era pero gotas saldas salían de sus ojo, cayendo en el rostro de la chica.

- Sa...su… ke-

- No hables, mantén tus fuerzas- le susurro, su voz sonaba quebrada.

- Herma…no… Na...ru...to- fue lo último que dijo entes de cerrar sus ojos.

- Nori… Nori… por favor… despierta… Nori.. Por favor no me agás esto…- mas lagrimas salina de sus ojos- Por favor… despierta…no me dejes…. NORIKO!!!.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La incertidumbre, la desesperación, el olor a antiséptico, el silencio, la impotencia.

Poco de pues de el accidente, una ambulancia llego y los para médicos, le obligaron a soltar el cuerpo de la chica.

Fue con ella en hasta el hospital y no se separo de ella ni un solo minuto hasta que la metieron a las sala de operaciones, de eso hacía 3 horas no recibía noticias de ella, mas sin embargo supo que en el auto que causo el accidente había 3 chicos de no más de 16 año, los culés estaban borrachos y por eso paso el accidente.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando ver al medico el cual tenía la bata llena de sangre.

-Familiares de Noriko Uzumaki- el azabache se paro tan rápido como pudo y ce hacer acerco al el.

-Yo soy su hermano- mintió pero, no le importo.- ¿Como esta?-pregunto ansioso.

-Ismos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance- no, no, el concias esa palabras.- Una de sus costillas perforo el pulmón derecho, no pudimos detener hemorragia cerebral. Lo sentimos ella falleció.

En ese momento el mundo se detuvo su alrededor, entones la puerta de uno de los cuartos de enfrente se abrió, y pudo ver salir a los 3 chico causantes del accidente, sintió como la sangre le hervía, y la ira lo inundaba, puesto que los chicos no tenían más de un par de rasguños, mientras que Nori, su muy querida amiga había dejado este mundo.

De un momento a otro perdió el control y se balazo sobre ellos, golpeándolos.

-¡POR SU CULPA, ELLA MURIO!, ¡USTEDES LA MATARON, MALDITOS BASTARDOS! LOS MATARE-

-Aahhh-

-¡Seguridad, seguridad!-

-¡Ayuda, Auxilio, por favor!-

-Aaaaahhh-

Dos hombre vestidos de blanco, lo sujetaron fuerte mente.

-¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME!

Vio su mundo desvanecerse… distorsionarse… todo… se perdió… y vino abajo.

.::Continuara::.

Hari: antes de ke me digan algo si lo se, algunos me van a decir "POR KE MATASTE A NORIKO"? pero era necesario para la historia.

Nori: por ke me mataste yo quería conocer a mi hermanito T.T

Hari: si lo se pero era necesario sino Naru y Sasu no se conocerán, pero no te preocupes seguirás apareciendo aki. Bueno aki termina el fic. No es muy largo pero sice mu mayor esfuerzo.

Nori: yane oyasumi!!! ^o^ no olviden dejar comentarios.

_Próximo capitulo_

_CAPITULO 3 __**Deai **__- Encuentros_

_En esta vida, ay cosa que pasan por una razón_


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPITULO 3 __**Deai**__-Encuentros_

Saben lo que se siente, que te saquen el corazón y enfrente tulló lo estrujen, lo que siente que te torturen día a día esta sentir lástima de tu vida y querer acabar con ella en es momento…

Las grimas, sufrimiento, tristeza.

El clima no parecía mejorar. Nublado y frio, pero no llovía.

El los observaba de lejos, todos lloraban, se lamentaba, y no sabían que mas decir "era tan joven". Mucho se acercaban a darle el pésame, pero el no les decía nada. Otro mas se acercaban diciendo que si quería alguien con quien desaojarse podían contar con ellos.

Hay descansando el una ataúd de caoba, se encontraba la persona que por muchos años considero de su familia. Su mejor amiga, confidente, hermana, y rodeándola, un montón de hipócritas, que no asían más que derramar falsas lagrimas, la mentando su muerte, diciendo que jamás imaginaron que una joven tan talentosa terminara así, que tenía mucho por futuro.

Pero ellos que sabían ellos no la conocían ralamente, ninguno de ellos. Donde estaban ellos cuando se encontraba enferma, sus noches de insomnio, en sus momentos de tristeza, ¿Dónde?... No estaban.

La rabia lo consumía por dentro tenía ganas de correrlo de gritarles que no tenían que estar ahí por apariencia. Pero se contuvo no quería armar un escódalo, ella no lo ubiera querido así.

Solo siguió mirando de lejos.

Pronto el momento llego, el ataúd de madera fue descendiendo, hacia el oscuro agujero, reposando sobre la fría tierra, ella no le gustaba la oscuridad, nunca le avía gustado.

Poco a poco los unos hombres fueron echando tierra sobre ella, era el adiós definitivo, ya no escucharía su vos chillona, la forma en la que sorbía el ramen tan escandalosamente, los ojos azules como el cielo ya no lo mirarían con tanto cariño, ya no mas, todo… se avía acaobado.

Sin darse cuenta una solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla, a la cual la acompañaron otras más… estaba llorando, si, lloraba como jamás pensó que lo aria, por la persona que más quería en este mundo.

Los últimos granos de arena, caían sobre lo que alguna vez fue un ser vivo, y asi las personas a su alrededor se fueron retirando, uno a uno, esta que no quedo nadie…

A paso lento se dirigió, hacia el montículo de tierra, se inclino y acaricio con delicadeza la tierra, una solo imagen cruzaba por su mente, el rostro sonriente de ella, aquel que ya no volvería a ver, y más lagrimas traicioneras, salieron a la luz, de dejando salir su dolor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando mientras se a ferraba a la tumba de Noriko, hasta que su hermano llego.

-Sasuke vámonos- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-No… no quiero irme…- dijo tratando de aferrarse con más fuerza a la tierra.

-Sasuke… vámonos por favor no te agás mas daño- ya no lo reconocía aquel ser que se ferraba a la tierra no podía ser su hermano- Sasuke por favor… ven mírame-lo obligo a levantarse y con una mano tomo su rostro, se sorprendió de verlo jamás lo avía visto así, su mirada estaba apagada, lagrimas secar en sus mejillas, ese no era su hermano, no Noriko se ha había llevado-Sasuke escucha… a mí también me duele lo que paso, para mi Noriko también era alguien especial, pero sabes que me duele más…verte así … a ella no le gustaría verte como estas a hora, lo detestaría, así que por favor … tienes que recupérate, no lo agás por mi ni por ti, hazlo por ella, porque estoy seguro que no le gustaría verte así… porque ya nada de lo que agás la traerá de regreso, nada.

Y con esas últimas palabras lo abrazo. Palabras crueles pero reales.

Se puso de pie y con la manga de su traje se limpio el rostro.

-Sabes tienes razón…llego la hora de dejar de ser tan patético.-

El menor avanzo pero el mayor se quedo un momento mirando la tumba.

-¿Que ya no quieres regresar?-le pregunto el menor, el otro sonrió entes de seguirle miro por última vez la lapida.

-No te quedes con el regrésamelo yo aun lo necesito- fuel lo único que dijo antes de seguirle.

El azabache menor, salía del cementerio, cuando un hombre de gabardina y lentes oscuros, lo detuvo. Su cabello era castaño, y su piel pálida.

-¿Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke?-

El ojinegro lo muro con desconfianza.

-Depende quien lo busque.-

-Mi nombre el Neji Hyuuga- miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo-¿podríamos hablar en otro lugar?

-hay una cafería a una cuadra de aquí podemos vernos hay en 10 minutos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-La señorita Noriko Uzumaki me contrato hace 2 mese para, investigar el paradero de su hermano Naruto Uzumaki- hace poco mas de 4 minutos, avían llegado a la cafetería, ordenaron café, el sujeto parecía ser muy serio- Pero dadas las circunstancias, desafortunada mente ella falleció, ye le doy mi más sentido pesamen.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni demostró expresión alguna.

-Tal vez usted se preguntara, el porqué de querer hablar con usted.- ahora sí, lo que ralamente le interesaba.- vera cuando hable con la señorita Noriko le pregunte a quien podría entregarle los documentos de la investigación el caso de que a ella le sucediera algo, y ella me solo me contesto Sasuke Uchiha.

Saco un sobre color beige de su gabardina y selo entrego a moreno.

-¿Desea que continúe con la investigación?

-No

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 días avían pasado desde el funeral y a pesar de los reclamos de su hermano, se encontraba el en qué lugar que le traía tantos recuerdo, felices, tristes, y angustiantes.

Itachi había insistido que a un no se había recuperado de la muerte de Noriko, pero aun así se encontraba hay. Recogiendo lo poco que le quedaba de ella. Su hermano insistió en que podía contratar a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo pero el quería hacerlo. El plazo para desocupar el departamento estaba cerca de vencerse, ella no tenia ninguna familia aparte de su padre, así que él quería ser quien guardara todo, rento una bodega, aunque Itachi insistió en que lo mejor sería donarlo, pero su egoísmo era más grande y no quería que nadie más tuviera sus cosa, la casa estaba casi vacía, los muebles grandes ya habían sido transportados a la bodega, y solo le quedaba un lugar por limpiar, y ese era su habitación.

Entro en silencio, el lugar era desordenado, no savia por dónde empezar todo le traía recuerdos, pero él sabía que en tremas tardaba, más daño se hacía.

Cosas materiales, quien diría que para el algún día eso tendría tanto valor, la ropa había sito empacada… se encontraba limpiando el closet, una prenda sobre salía de las demás, la chaqueta que tanto le gustaba, era vieja, aun recordaba el día que lo había comprado.

En una tienda bastante extraña, ella las vio e instilo en cómprala, era completa mente a

su medida e incluso lo obligado a comprar se una, y de hecho el había pagado amabas, desde entonces no cela quitaba.

La doblo cuidadosa mente como si temiera a romperla.

Cada cosa que guardaba le traía recuerdos, meterlos en la caja le dolía mas porque sabía que dé así probamente no saldrían ya.

Levanto todo, solo había conservado una fotografía donde salía ella muy sonriente y el a su lado.

Salió del la habitación, la casa ligeramente iluminada, completa mente vacía, solo quedaba un mueble en el cual reposaban las cenizas de Minato Namikase, al igual que la foto grafia.

-Lo siento no pude cuidar bien de ella.- envolvió la imagen en una tela, pero no era para guardarlas en la bodega, no dejaría que Minato se quedara en ese lugar.

Pero debajo, había un sobre, lo tomo y lo abrió se dio cuenta de que eran los papeles de el primer informe de investigación.

"_pronto… Sasuke pronto….pronto estaré de nuevo con mi hermano."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Las palabras de Noriko retumbaban el su cabeza, pero el que debería hacer, no podía ir y simplemente decirle que, su hermana desaparecida des de hace 17 años avía muerto ¿o sí?

El deseo más grande Nori esa ver a su hermano.

Que debía de hacer…

0o0o0o0

A un que aun se preguntaba como avía llegado ahí, ya no podía echar se para atrás y salir corriendo, eso era de cobardes y Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún cobarde.

Condujo kilómetros, para estar ahí, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, estaba nervioso cierto pero como buen Uchiha no lo demostraba.

Toco el timbre las manos le sudaban un poco.

-¡Ya voy!- se escucho desde adentro.

Ya no avía forma de escapar.

La puerta se abrió revelando, a un hermoso joven, de piel tostada, cabellos rubios brillantes, y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

El tiempo se detuvo, lo miro sorprendido era… era… impresione. Se parecían realmente, era como verla hay patada frente a él.

-Nori…-el no pudo el evitar que el nombre saliera de sus labios.

-Eh- el oji azul lo miro incrédulo, que extraño muchacho era ese -ehm disculpa… ¿te puedo ayudar el algo?

La palabras se le fueron por completo- eh… bueno…yo…ah-estaba realmente nervioso, no savia que decir, miro hacia ambos lado buscando algo que le salvara, y en la ventana de de la casa un letrero.

"_Se renta habitación"_

Vaya ese día dios estaba de su lado.

-Em si vengo a ver lo de… ¿la habitación?-

_Esto sería el comienzo de algo que les cambiaria _

-si pasa.

_Tal vez ellos no lo sabían pero el destino los uniría, y aun que avece la tormenta, es muy fría y triste, luego aparecerá el sol, que traerá consigo el arco iris… _

.:continuara:.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos, por no haber actualizado antes, pero me pasaron las peores cosas que no se las deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, primero se borro accidentalmente mi carpeta de yaoi, ósea toda mi información con contenido BL, anime, manga, CD darma y los fic´s que estoy escribiendo, una desgracia total, logre recuperar mis mangas pero solo eso, y por milagro divino de kami-sama tenía un respaldo de lo fic´s que escribo en una memoria, bueno esta ahí y estaba todo bien, estaba volviendo a escribir el capi 4, pero… le entro un virus a mi compu T.T, pues no se pudo sacar respaldo, y ahora sí que lo perdí todo, les digo esto no es por poner pretextos ni nada, solo para que comprenda mi pena.

Es escrito este fic que es cortito pero le puede todo mi empeño para que saliera lo mejor posible.

Por cierto en las notas finales, le tengo una sorpresita, y ahora sí que empiece el fic

_Capitulo 4._

_**Shiriau**__-conociéndote_

Estaba ahí, en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, en la sala, sentado, esperando al entes mencionado, la pregunta aquí era ¡¿cómo había llegado a esa situación?¡.

Le tomo horas conducir ¿para qué?, ¿para terminar tartamudeando como tarado?

-Aquí tienes- le dijo poniendo una tasa de té frente a él.

-Gracias- no dijo nada mas, el silencio empezó a serse algo incomodo.

1minuto, 2 minutos, 3 minutos, los grillos cantando, una mosca pasando, el bebiendo su té, si el sí que sabia como hacer conversaciones de las más animadas del mundo (nótense el sarcasmo).

Sin soportarlo más el ojiazul hablo.

-Y ¿cómo te enteraste del la habitación? Se nota que no eres de por aquí.- esa sí que era una excelente pregunta. Hora de sacar las habilidades que le aprendió a su hermano.

-Planeo inscribirme en una de las escuelas de por aquí así, y alguien me comento que estaba en renta una habitación - dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas cautivadoras.

El rubio el notarlo se sonrojo un poco así que, intento ocultarlo, con su tasa.

-¿Así y a cual escuela quieres inscribirte?-

Ok, tal vez no había aprendido bien, era hora de volver a tomar las clases.

-Ah… pues… em… a un no estoy seguro a cual quiero entrar.

Y otra vez el silencio se pulcra… ¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que se dejaron de hablar?

-¿Te gustaría ver la habitación?-

-Si – eso estaría bien porque si "real mente" quería comprar lo debía comprobar que estuviera en buen estado.

Caminaron por un pasillo y entraron a una puerta que estaba al lado.

Esta no era muy grande pero si acogedora.

-Ya esta amueblada- no era exactamente muchas cosas pero si las convenientes para sobrevivir, una mesas con su silla, un closet, una cama y junto a esta una mesita de noche, algunas repisas, era sencilla, camino esta sentarse en la cama para comprobar que tan cómoda era esta.

-El colchón es nuevo- dijo el rubio el cual lo miraba desde el centro de la habitación.

Este solo miro el suelo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡Que no se supone que estaba ahí para hablar sobre Nori! Entonces ¿Qué hacia viendo si la el colchón era cómodo o no?

La imagen de Nori vino a su mente ya se sintió culpable, el estaba cumpliendo su sueño de toda la vida.

Mientras tanto el rubio solo lo miraba, el azabache era atractivo y mucho, pero parecía como si, estuviera constante mente peleando en su interior.

-Sabes tengo la sensación de que no estaba siendo sincero del todo, digo no espero que le cuentes toda la historia de tu vida a un extraño, pero pareciera que estuviera buscando algo- el rubio le miro un momento, tal vez, se había pasado un poco, después de todo, se acaban de conocer.

El ojinegro, solo alzo la mirada, y sonrió de lado, no se bahía fijado, pero había algo que hacia a Nori y a Naruto distintos, sus ojos lo de le parecían más claros, un azul cielo muy hermoso.

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que, ni siquiera se a que es cual quiero ir… sabes ase una semana murió, mi mejor amiga, en un accidente de tráfico, y la verdad es que todo me recuerda a ella, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera soy capaz de cumplir su último deseo, solo quiero es capar, e irme, ya no puedo todo me la recuerda mucho.

El rubio no sabía qué decir de todas las ideas que se había imaginado, no pensó en esa, parecía tan triste, sintió deseos de abrazarlo y darle consuelo como si de su hermano pequeño se tratara.

-A sé un año, mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico, iba a una velocidad muy alta y se estrello con un árbol, en ese momento, me sentí muy mal, y las cosas no fueron fáciles, yo también pese en huir… pero como ves sigo aquí, alguien me dijo una vez que, si trataba de huir de muy problemas solo causaría mas pues, preocuparía a mi abuela y ya solo me queda ella, pero aun así en ese monto solo pensé, "vuelas lejos …"

-Del dolor- a completo el pelinegro de inmediato. Se miraron a los ojo, esas palaras tenían un gran significado para ambos, pero tal vez nunca podrían imaginar que mas ollero de la misma persona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de la plática en la casa del rubio, había regresado algo confundido y con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Lo más complicada era explicarle así hermano que quería mudarse sin que este se enterara de la existencia de Naruto.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué no pensaste en comentarme esto andes de decidir lo tu mismo?

No respondo solo se en el sillón de piel que había ahí.

-Sasuke se que estas pasando por un momento difícil, pero deberías confiar en mí, debes en cuando ¿no crees?, le hecho de que este muy ocupado en la empresa ni significa que deje de ser tu hermano.

-Lo sé- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Entiendo, que estas pasando por una situación muy difícil para ti-

-No, no lo entiendes

-Por supuesto que sí para mi Nori también era un ser muy querido, pero no por eso me voy a dejar derrumbas tan fácilmente.

-Es que tu, no comprendes, yo me siento atrapado, donde quiera que voy, la veo, la escucho, en la escuela, en la calle, incluso aquí, no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza lo que paso esa noche.- sostuvo su cabeza con las manos, podía sentir las lagrimas querer se derramar y ya no podía permitirse eso, no frente a su hermano.

El azabache lo miraba, podía sentir su dolor, su pena y ya no quería verlo así, el comprendía que Nori ya no estaría más con ellos, ella había sido el soporte, de su hermano desde que murieron sus padre, cuando él era pequeño. Incuso pera el ella era importante porque en estos últimos años el estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ya no podría decrecerlo, se había marchado y lo dejo a ambos a la deriva. Tal vez se arrepentiría de esa decisión después pero mientras pudiera apoyar a su hermano, aria lo que pudiera.

-Está bien puedes irte, pediré en tu escuela los papeles para tu solicitar tu cambio.

.:Continuar:.

Notas finales:

Hari: pues que tal? Estuvo cortito lo se.

Nori: y ke pasa son los avisos eh?

Hari: si a eso iba, bueno voy a sacar 2 fics mas , sí que es mucho pero, los kero hacer bueno son lo siguientes

12 corazones; yaoi versión

Yo creo que con el nombre saben de que se trata no.

El uke perfecto

./

Bueno en este si voy a necesitar de su ayuda. Por que es un certamen para averiguar cul es el uke perfecto XD. Me pueden deja el nombre y anime del uke que kieren ke este en el fic.

Bueno eso eren todo, espero sus repuestas.

Sayo


	5. Chapter 5

Capi 5 Conociéndote

Me tarde mucho lose y no tengo perdón T.T, pero mi maquina murió y me a tomado mucho tiempo poder escribir este capi, en verdad lo siento. Bueno disfruten el capitulo

5._shiriau- conocerse_ II

El sonido de niños jugando, correr, saltar, las podadoras quitando el exceso de pasto, el saludo matutino de los vecinos, si ese sí que era un barrio tranquilo.

Y ay se encontraba el sacando las cosas de su auto, cajas, maletas, algunos libros, las cosa avían sucedido muy rápido después de que hablo con su hermano, una semana para ser exactos, había echo los trámites para inscribirlo en la nueva escuela, incluso a visito la casa de de Naruto para ver donde se quedaría, sin conocer al rubio, claro porque sino ya lo hubiera sacado de a sin pensárselo.

La mudanza no fue mucha solo algunas cosas y ropa con tal ya tenía lo indispensables ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto le rubio desde la puerta.

-No creo, esta es la ultima caja- mientras sacaba esta de su auto.

La habitación, estaba lista, cama con sabanas y almohadas, libros colocados en los estantes, solo le retaba un poco de ropa.

-¿Al menos me dejaras ayudarte a desempacar?- otra vez el rubio recargado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Si tanto insistes, la caja de haya es la ultima-mientras señalaba una caja.

El rubio empezó a sacar libros, y cosas de escritorio hasta que encontró algo embútelo en una tela, dentro estaba una fotografía de un hombre rubio, el cual se veía sonriente, algo se remordió dentro de el.

-Oe ¿quién es esta persona?-

-Que persona…- cuando miro el rubio tena en las manos la foto de Minato.- devuélvemela-dijo mientras casi la arrebataba de sus manos- el es…en…alguien…umm…familiar… familiar mío-

El rubio solo veía como Sasuke escondía la foto-¿en serio?... tengo la sensación que ya lo he visto antes en algún lado.

-¡No lo creo!-el ojiazul lo miro sorprendido.- quiero decir el…el no es de aquí…el vive muy lejos, realmente lejos.

-Bueno tal vez lo confundí.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era el primer día de clases, la nueva escuela, no era muy distinta ala otra, un que esta era más grande, ye garo en el carro del pelinegro, el rubio aun se yaba impresionado pues su auto no era exactamente muy discreto no mucho menos llamativo, cuando entraron el estacionamiento, las miradas no se hicieron espera al igual los murmullos de los estudiantes al ver descender al rubio junto a un atractivo pelinegro de piel clara y profundos ojos negros.

El rubio no le tomo importancia, le dio al ojinegro un tour por la escuela, mostrándole que los laboratorios y salas de distintas disciplinas que se impartían.

-Y este es el campo de entrenamiento de equipo de tiro con arco.

-¡Naruto!- el cucharon el grito de una chica de cabellos cafés amarados en 2 coletas recogidas. –Na..ru..to- al momento de ver al peli negro se quedo paralidada.

-Ah hola Ten Ten como estas dijo a la joven que se avía quedado prácticamente babeando cuando vio al chico, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Emm Ten Ten- el rubio paso sus manos delante de la castaña para sacarla de su mundo de ensueño hasta que reacciono- te presento a Sasuke el se transfirió a nuestras escuela- dejo señalando al pelinegro- Sasuke ella es Ten Ten es amiga mía.

-Mucho gusto- contesto el pelinegro.

-I…igual mente- dijo sonrojada.

-Donde están los demás- dijo al tiempo que alguien llagada por detrás de él y le tapaba los ojos.

El pelinegro miro como un chico de cabello blanco hasta lo hombros, alto como de su estatura, piel clara y ojos verdes con lo que parecía hacer unas les ojeras, pero que no le quitaban atractivo, le tapaba lo ojos con ambas manos al rubio.

-¿Me extrañaste?, cariño- le susurro en el oído sensual mente al rubio.

El ojiazul se sonrojo leve mente mientras tomaba las manos que impedían su visión- por supuesto- el rubio fue tomado por la cintura, para luego ser besado.

Por alguna razón el Sasuke sintió una LEVE molestia por ese acto.

-Oigan chicos, con coman pan frente a los pobres che- se oyó una vos, cuando volteo vio a un grupo de personas. Despees el rubio se volteo sonrojado, mientras el otro lo abrasaba por detrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del rubio.

-Ah hola chicos, jeje- depuse miro al pelinegro- les quiero presentar a alguien… el es Sasuke Uchiha se acabe de transferir y es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto-todos miraron al ojinegro que esta ahí parado.

-Te preséntenlo ellos son mis amigos… ella es Hinata-dijo mientras una chica de cabellos negros azabaches largos hasta media espalda y mirada tímida pero muy bien dotada.

-ella es Ino- una rubia de cabello largo esta cintura pero amarado en una coleta alta y ojos azules pálido.- el es Shikamaru- un chico de tés morena cabello Cataño amarado en una coleta y con una cara de fastidio.- el es Kiba- un chico de castaño corto y ojos pequeños, con un par triángulos invertidos en cada lado de la cara.- y Shino- un chico de cabellos castaños, y lentes oscuros.

-¿No se te olvida alguien? Cariño- pregunto el chico que estaba abrazando al rubio por la espalda.

-No creo que pudiera olvidarte- dijo el rubio dando un beso ligero en los labio al peliblanco.- el es Kimimaru mi novio-

Novio, novio, ¡su novio!, el chico de cabellos blanco y mirada prepotente ¿era su novio?

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Así pasaron unas semanas en ese escuela, había conocido a muchas personas e incluso ya tenía club de fans, otro grupo de locas y molestas que nacían nada más que acosarle.

Ya se avía echo a la idea de esa vida rutinaria a beses hacia él la cena o avece Naruto pero prefería hacer la el por que cuando cocinaba el rubio era seguro que abría ramen, ¡no podía creerlo, incluso en esa obsesión por esa comida eran parecidos! A que claro también avía ves que comía solo por que el rubio, salía con su novio; ese sujeto sí que era fastidioso, lo miraba prepotente mente por enésima de su hombro y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para manosear al rubio delante de él.

Pero una noche fue diferente.

Un día que avía salido con los amigos del rubio por unos tragos ya era bastas ante tarde las luces estaba apagadas y solo se escucha un gimoteo proveniente de la sala, el sillón estaba el rubio llorando amarga mente.

-¿Naruto?- entones l a cabecita rubio se levanto mostrando el rostro moreno bañado en lagrimas.

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!- ro pelinegro se acerco y en cuanto lo hiso el rubio se colgó de su cuellos mientras sentía como su hombro se humedecía.

-Naruto ¿Qué paso?-

-Sasuke el… el… me engaño…Sasuke…me engaño…- decía entre cada exhalación-

El pelinegro recordaba que esa tarde el rubio no salió con los de más porque dijo que quería sorprender a Kimimaru, yendo por el al trabajo.

-Naruto tranquilo…tranquilo… explícame que fuel lo que paso-

El rubio respiro un poco y se calmo.

-Yo fui a recogerlo al trabajo y cuando llegue… el estaba abrasando a una chica no quise pensar mal así que me quede mirando hasta que reconocí que era Ino… pero luego… yo… los vi besándose…entones no pude resistirlo y me hacer que a reclamar, entones el me dijo que terminarnos , que ya avía cansado de mi, que se avía aburrido de mi cuerpo, que avía encontrado a alguien mejor, que me fuera ya lo dejara solos- entonces el rubio rompió a llorar de nuevo desconsolada mente.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, era ajeno a todo ese tipo de cosas solo pudo recostar el rubio en sus piernas, y acariciarle la cabeza mientras sentía como sus lagrimas humedecían su pantalón.

-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con una mujer? ¿Por qué contra algo con lo que no puedo competir?...

Escuchaba sus lamentos mientras su cabeza se llenaba de muchas otras preguntas.

-¿Por qué mi propia amiga me hiso esto? …Ino… ella es muy hermosa sin duda lo es… ¿acaso tan feo soy? … todas esa palabas tan lindas que me decía ¿eran mentira?

Un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras escucha eso. Pero su cuerpo no se movía. No podía decir nada más que seguir acariciando su cabeza y seguir siendo su paño de lágrimas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me han estado viendo la cara? ¿Por cuánto tiempo sean estado burlando de mi?... soy un idiota… el más grande de todos.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, todo va a estar bien… ese sujeto, no vale la pene que sigas derramando lagrimas por el- levanto su rostro y lo tomo de la barbilla para ver lo a trabes de esos cabellos alborotados y camino de la grimas. Ese ojo esos hermosos ojo, opacados por la tristeza y la decepción- ese… ese no es tu amiga… personas como ese... no valen la pena, no la balen… como ese tipo de personas ay mucha… pero una persona tan hermosa como tu… tan pura… tan honesta… es mas muy valiosa,

El rostro del robo se suavizo, mi tras su ojos se entre serraban, estando ay frente a Sasuke se sentía tan ligero, tan cálido, no había notado lo guapo que era, poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando mientras ambos sentían embriagado por el aliento del otro, y así la distancia que los se paraba de los labio ajenos, se desvaneció.

Un beso cálido, casto, inocente incluso basto para que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. El rubio uso sus manos alrededor del cuello ajeno, entra el pelinegro tímidamente posos sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

.:continuar:.

Hari: bueno espero que eso les ay agradado, lo la verdad disfurte mucho escribiendo el final.

Nori: o.o, o mi querido hermano, ¿que le ara Sasuke?

Hari: o mejor dicho que no el ara jujuju

Nori: o.o

Hari: esperen el siguiente capi que este si traerá lemon

Nori: esto fue para dejarlos con las ganas.

Hari: dejen comentarios, claro si quieren ejeje a un que se que nos los merezco T.T


End file.
